


La Fanfiction et le Confinement

by SandrineDufourMaster2MLE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Nonfiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrineDufourMaster2MLE/pseuds/SandrineDufourMaster2MLE
Summary: Warning - Ceci est un écrit de non-fiction. J'espère qu'il pourra avoir sa place sur le site en rentrant dans le cadre du fanwork.Dans le cadre de mon cours de Poétique des littératures numériques, j'ai eu l'occasion de monter un dossier d'étude sur les fanfictions, un sujet qui me tient à cœur car j'en suis une grande consommatrice, et elles m'ont souvent sauvée lors de mes nuits d'insomnie. Ce dossier fera un petit retour historique sur les fanfictions, leurs avantages pour amener plus de monde vers l'écriture, et ce qu'elles ont pu avoir comme rôle durant le confinement, en analysant les fanfics Chroniques de Sorciers en Confinement d'Assomoir (publiée sur Fanfiction.net) et Mauvais Genres de Judith H (publié sur Ao3).
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	La Fanfiction et le Confinement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mauvais Genres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428300) by [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H). 



> Je remercie Assomoir et Judith H d'avoir accepté de répondre à mes questions et de partager leur expérience dans ce contexte sanitaire particulier. Je remercie aussi Mme Thérond, à qui ce dossier est destiné, pour ses cours très instructifs sur les littératures numériques.

Ce dossier aura pour objet d'étude les fanfictions, de façon générale puis dans le cadre particulier du confinement, ainsi que, de façon plus succincte, quelques plates-formes qui leur sont dédiées.

Le mot fanfiction est un néologisme anglais formé de la contraction des termes « fan » et « fiction ». Il est assez souvent raccourci en « fanfic » sur le net. Pour définir brièvement le terme, nous pouvons dire qu'il fait référence aux écrits de fans qui reprennent les univers qu'ils affectionnent, qu'ils soient tirés d'un roman, d'un film, d'une série ou d'un jeu vidéo.

Si l'on en fait l'historique, nous pouvons nous rendre compte que c'est un phénomène qui existe depuis bien avant l'invention d'Internet, puisque les premières fanfictions datent des années 60. Elles étaient alors publiées dans des fanzines, et ont particulièrement été popularisées dans le _fandom_ _Star Strek_. Mais avant cela, et dès la fin du XIXème siècle, on peut considérer que certaines volontés de faire vivre des aventures à des héros sans en être l'auteur-créateur relèvent de la fanfiction, bien qu'il soit dur de faire la différence aujourd'hui entre celles qui ont été le produit d'une volonté qui se rapprocherait d'une attitude de fan, ou d'une volonté purement commerciale. On peut ainsi penser à Gaston Leroux qui s'était permis de reprendre le personnage de Sherlock Holmes dans les aventures d'Arsène Lupin (ce que l'on qualifierait aujourd'hui de fanfiction _crossover_ , où deux personnages d'univers différents se retrouvent). On peut aussi parler de _Old Friends and New Fancies_ de Sybil G. Brinton, publié en 1913, qui constitue une suite aux œuvres de Jane Austen, et qui est souvent considéré comme le premier exemple de fanfiction au sens strict de création de fan.

C'est aussi dés cette époque que l'on a questionné la légalité de s'approprier les personnages d'autrui (Gaston Leroux devra très vite changer le nom de Sherlock Holmes en Herlock Sholmes pour éviter tout procès), et établi des droits de copyright qui font qu'aujourd'hui la fanfiction n'a aucun statut légal juridiquement parlant. Même à titre gratuit, copier, diffuser, faire des arrangements d'une œuvre protégée, constitue une violation des droits d'auteur et s'apparente au plagiat ou à la contrefaçon. Seuls la parodie et le pastiche échappent à cette règle, du moins en France.

Si la pratique est pour l'heure tolérée, et parfois même adoubée par certains auteurs-créateurs comme J.K. Rowling ou Stephenie Meyer, des projets de loi internationaux sont toujours suspendus comme des épées de Damoclès sur les productions artistiques de fans, qu'ils relèvent de la fanfiction, du fanfilm, du fanart ou du fancomic. Amazon tente depuis 2013 de donner un cadre légal à la vente de fanfictions avec sa plate-forme Kindle World. Ils permet aux auteurs de fanfictions de commercialiser leurs écrits en partageant les bénéfices avec les ayants droits, mais ce uniquement pour les licences pour lesquelles Amazon a négocié un partenariat (ce qui n'est par exemple pas le cas de la Warner pour _Harry Potter_ ). On peut également douter qu'Amazon fasse cela par pure bienveillance, et que la démarche protège les droits des auteurs des fanfictions concernées.

On notera que malgré tout, et bien que dérivées d’œuvres préexistantes, certaines fanfictions réussissent malgré tout à sortir d'Internet pour être publiées légalement sous forme de roman. L'exemple le plus notoire est bien entendu _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , qui sous sa forme première était une fanfiction _Twilight_ intitulée _Master of the Universe._ D'autres exemples ont suivi, comme la série _After_ , preuve que le phénomène intéresse quand même le monde de l'édition de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Si l'on a vu que les fanfictions ne datent pas d'hier, elles vont gagner une nouvelle dimension avec l'apparition d'Internet, qui va leur permettre de se diffuser mondialement. Elles ont été d'abord partagées via des _mailings lists_ , des forums et des blogs, jusqu'à ce que certains sites aient l'idée de commencer à les archiver, afin qu'elles ne soient pas éparpillées à droite et à gauche sur le net, et qu'elles finissent par se perdre dans ses tréfonds. L'un des premiers à voir le jour le 15 octobre 1998 est [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/) ; la grande nouveauté est qu'il permet non seulement aux lecteurs de trouver plus facilement les fanfictions qui y sont référencées, mais également aux auteurs de publier directement leurs récits. Aujourd'hui, FanFiction.net reste le plus gros site de fanfictions au monde avec 12 millions d'utilisateurs enregistrés et des récits écrits dans plus de 40 langues.

Il est suivi d'assez près par [Archive of Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/) (souvent raccourci en Ao3), créé en 2008 à l'initiative de l'OTW ( _Organization for Transformative Works_ ), une organisation à but non lucratif qui veut préserver et encourager les _fanworks_ , et rendre ces œuvres largement accessibles, sans dépendre d’aucun acteur extérieur. Cela passe notamment par le fait de ne faire aucun revenu monétaire sur les fanfictions, plus précisément via les publicités, qui en outre créeraient une pollution visuelle parasitant le texte, ou via des contenus additionnel payants pour les auteurs comme ceux qu'on peut trouver sur le site Wattpad, qui joue lui sur la ligne de la commercialisation de la fanfiction en faisant miroiter aux auteurs la possibilité d'être édités.

Si Archive of Our Own et Fanfiction.net peuvent avoir des divergences sur certains contenus, les deux plates-formes partagent néanmoins cette même volonté de mettre la fanfiction en avant sans considération pécuniaire. Leur mise en page sobre sur fond blanc avec une barre de navigation en haut et bas de page permet une lecture du texte simple et ergonomique ; Fanfiction.net emprunte aussi certaines fonctionnalités au format ebook, telle que la possibilité de choisir la taille de la police ou d'inverser le contraste pour les personnes préférant lire en blanc sur fond noir ; Archive of Our Own préfère de son côté donner plus de liberté à l'auteur pour mettre en valeur son texte et le présenter au lecteur tel que lui l'a conçu. On pourra effectuer une recherche de fanfiction par catégorie ou en tapant des mots-clés, et en créant son profil, le lecteur peut sélectionner des critères pour filtrer les nouvelles parutions selon ses préférences, et garder les fanfictions qu'il suit dans ses favoris, se créant ainsi sa petite bibliothèque, comme on pourrait le faire avec des livres papiers. On peut dire que sans ces plates-formes, la fanfiction serait peut-être aujourd'hui une pratique vaguement connue, mais beaucoup plus obscure et consignée dans des cercles plus restreints ; ils ont largement participé non seulement à la populariser, mais aussi à la protéger, et sont ses plus ardents défenseurs contre ceux qui la considère comme de la contrefaçon ou du sous-récit.

Après cette introduction quelque peu longue sur le sujet, nous pouvons voir que plusieurs problématiques s'offrent à nous. Est-ce que le succès que connaissent les fanfictions peut être seulement expliquer par un engouement massif de fans voulant apporter une pierre à l'édifice de leurs œuvres préférées, vastement relayé par leurs sites dédiés? Et qu'est-ce que ce nouveau modèle de littérature numérique pourrait amener pour le monde de l'édition, si ce dernier s'y intéresser sans le faire passer par la case roman papier ?

C'est ce que nous allons voir en nous intéressant à ce que la fanfiction, lorsqu'elle est diffusée via les plates-formes que nous avons précédemment citées, peut apporter pour les écrivains amateurs, et le rapport nouveau qu'elle créée entre l'auteur et son lectorat. Nous étudierons ensuite plus précisément le phénomène dans le cadre du confinement que nous avons vécu en mars dernier, en nous focalisant sur deux fanfictions écrites durant ce dernier, et qui sont intéressantes à de nombreux points de vue _._ Puis nous conclurons sur les possibles effets positifs de ce confinement pour l'acceptation de la fanfiction.

Commençons par analyser de manière générale en quoi il peut y avoir dans le fait d'écrire et publier une fanfiction sur Internet certaines choses que l'on ne retrouve pas quand on écrit uniquement pour soi ou à destination d'un éditeur.

Incontestablement, le grand avantage de publier une fanfiction sur Internet est comme nous l'avons vu de pouvoir partager à un très grand nombre, au-delà de toute frontière. Ce qui permet, même en étant un parfait inconnu, de trouver facilement son lectorat, surtout si l'on est référencé sur un site comme Fanfiction.net ou Archive of Our Own. Cette perspective d'avoir des lecteurs est d'ailleurs un parfait stimulant pour l'écriture, et certains écrivains amateurs se lanceront d'autant plus aisément dans l'expérience qu'ils se savent dans le cercle très spécifique de leur communauté de fans. Certes on ne plaira pas à tout le monde, mais avec ce nombre et cette variété de lecteurs potentiels, on peut être sûr de toucher au moins quelques personnes.

Ensuite, la fanfiction permet de décomplexer l'acte d'écriture. Les questions de légitimité qui peuvent souvent bloquer certains n'ont pas lieu d'être dans ce cadre-là. L'auteur est un anonyme parmi d'autres, anonymat qui pourra le protéger s'il manque complètement son coup. Et si choupinettedu34 peut le faire, tout le monde peut s'y mettre, quel que soit son style, et même si l'on fait des fautes d'orthographe, du moment que l'effort rédactionnel est là.

Il est aussi plus simple d'écrire par certains aspects d'écrire de la fanfiction qu'une fiction originale. Le fait de pouvoir s'appuyer sur un univers déjà riche et complet constitue une base merveilleuse pour ceux qui déploreraient ne pas avoir d'imagination. Et les possibilités sont infinies, on peut en faire ce que l'on veut, de la très courte nouvelle à la grande épopée en dizaine de chapitres. On peut parodier, réinventer, poursuivre l’œuvre originale, lui faire suivre des pistes alternatives, etc... chacun pourra explorer l'écriture de la manière qui lui plaît. Comme le dit le slogan du site Fanfiction.net « _Unleash your imagination_ », laissez libre court à votre imagination !

On peut aussi noter que la fanfiction est une forme de création très abordable. Pour l'écrire et la publier, il suffira d'un ordinateur avec un clavier et une connexion internet, tandis que d'autres comme les fanarts ou les fanfilms par exemple nécessiteront plus de matériel (et donc plus de compétences pour les utiliser) ou la maîtrise de logiciels payants. 

Le temps de création de la fanfiction joue aussi sur son accessibilité pour tous. On peut commencer à la publier sans qu'elle soit complète, et l'écrire au fil à son rythme, chapitre par chapitre. On accrochera même mieux son lectorat en créant une attente pour le chapitre suivant. Et on notera d'ailleurs que l'on revient au final avec la fanfictions aux mêmes pratiques sérielles que celles apparues à la fin du XIXème siècle, où les romans étaient publiés dans des revues mensuelles.

Les lecteurs, dont on parle depuis tout à l'heure, ont aussi un rôle plus grand que des lecteurs de romans. Ils peuvent commenter, noter les fanfictions, conseiller leurs auteurs, les encourager. Avoir ce lectorat derrière soi peut permettre dans la majorité des cas à beaucoup d'auteurs à amener leur fanfiction jusqu'au bout, à ne pas la laisser tomber, comme ils auraient pu laisser tomber un projet de roman qu'ils auraient écrit dans leur coin.

Certes ce n'est pas qu'un monde de « bisounours », et l'inverse est tout aussi vrai. Des auteurs pourront être découragés de poursuivre leurs écrits, d'autres ne sauront pas répondre à la pression de leur lectorat face à la page blanche, et abandonneront leur fanfiction. Mais pour tout comportement malfaisant de l'un, on trouvera un autre plus bienveillant d'un autre, et même si ce n'est que pour un laps de temps court, on aura écrit, pour son plaisir et celui des autres.

  
  


Et c'est bien ce qui a été fait pendant le confinement du mois de mars. Faute de pouvoir mieux s'occuper, face à tout ce temps libre, la création s'est imposée. On a écrit des fanfictions pour se distraire. On a lu des fanfictions pour se distraire. Il n'y avait pas d'arrêt de l'industrie éditoriale pour ces écrits-là, pas de librairies fermées. Ils étaient toujours aussi accessibles qu'ils l'ont toujours été.

Au delà du simple fait de partager des fanfictions pour soutenir les autres en leur offrant du contenu pour remplir leurs journées, cette « pause » forcée a donné envie à certains auteurs de tenter de nouvelles choses. C'est le cas des deux autrices que j'ai pu interroger dans le cadre de cette étude de cas, Assomoir (<https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2167410/>) et Judith H (<https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H>).

Le confinement a été une source d'inspiration assez conséquente, et nombreux ont été les auteurs de fanfictions à se lancer dans la transcription du contexte sanitaire dans l'univers de leurs héros. C'est ce qu'a fait Assomoir avec sa fanfiction intitulée _Chroniques de sorciers en confinement_. Habituée aux fanfictions plutôt courtes basées sur l'univers d' _Harry Potter_ , le confinement a été pour elle l'occasion de consacrer plus de temps à l'écriture, mais surtout de partager avec ses lecteurs une version dédramatisée de ce dernier :

« J'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire sur un coup de tête, en me disant que ça serait un bon exercice d'écriture de me forcer à rédiger quelques paragraphes par jour. Puis je voyais des gens créer des choses autour de la crise sur les réseaux sociaux, créer de nouvelles routines, de nouvelles façons de communiquer à distance, j'ai trouvé ça très intéressant. J'adore les fanfictions, je trouve que c'est un moyen très efficace pour transposer des problématiques de notre vraie vie, des problèmes de société, à la fiction, sans forcément être doué pour créer des univers. C'était un médium idéal pour parler du confinement mais d'une manière légère, sans prise de tête. D'ailleurs j'ai eu certains commentaires de personnes qui m'ont dit que ça leur avait fait du bien de pouvoir s'évader un peu dans ce monde un peu plus optimiste que chez nous. »

Sur huit chapitres, Assomoir décrit donc comment une épidémie de Dragoncelle a forcé les sorciers à se reclure chez eux. Lors de nos échanges, elle m'a dit s'être beaucoup inspirée de ce qu'elle voyait sur les réseaux sociaux, dans les journaux, dans les podcasts, et l'a transposé dans l'univers de J. K. Rowling, non sans humour. Certaines parties sont aussi inspirées par sa situation personnelle, notamment l'éloignement avec la famille. Ainsi on peut trouver mêlés dans sa fanfiction des flashs d'information relayés par les médias sorciers, des petites annonces coquines pour les confinés esseulés, des tranches de vie de parents gérant tant bien que mal leurs enfants 24h sur 24, des personnages qui expriment leur ressenti sur la situation via des interviews ou leur journal intime, jusqu'au déconfinement lui-même. Les transmissions par feux de cheminée (grâce à la poudre de cheminette, permettant de voyager à travers les foyers ou juste d'apparaître dans un feu pour passer un message) ou via parchemins magiques remplacent nos écrans. Les bulles de protection remplacent les masques et la distanciation sociale. Le chapitre 5 est assez représentatif de la variété de formes qu'a utilisé Assomoir dans cette fanfiction, aussi je me permet de le partager en intégralité

**  
Encart officiel dans la Gazette des Sorciers du dimanche 11 avril**

Le Ministre de la Magie, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, s'exprimera ce soir à 20h02 afin de répondre à vos interrogations concernant le confinement. Retrouvez son allocution en direct via les moyens suivants :

Version audio via live beuglante officielle

En visio via cheminée (mais cela vous demandera de vous lier au réseau du ministère, voir notre tuto en page 8)

En transcription live via notre live-parchemin (voir conditions de vente au dos du journal)

**Allocution officielle du Ministre de la Magie**

_Depuis un mois déjà, l'épidémie de Dragoncelle fait rage dans nos foyers (…)_

_Je souhaite remercier tout le personnel soignant, tous les potionistes, tout le personnel du ministère qui se battent au quotidien pour lutter contre cette maladie._

_Merci à vous tous également pour votre patience, pour votre respect des règles de confinement (…)_

_Malheureusement comme vous l'avez compris nous sommes dans l'obligation de prolonger le confinement jusqu'au 11 mai (…)_

**20h17, chez les Granger-Malfoys**

**Rose :** OUAAAAAAAIS ENCORE UN MOIS ENTIER AVEC MAMAN ET PAPA À LA MAISON

 **Draco :** Merlin, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

 **Hermione :** Draco chéri enfin voyons ce sont tes enfants quand même ! C'est la première fois que tu peux autant en profiter !

 **Scorpius :** Ah Mamie nous appelle par cheminée ! Coucou Mamie !

 **Narcissa :** Bonsoir mon petit bout de chou ! Tu ne devrais pas être couché toi ?

 **Rose :** Coucou Mamie ! On écoutait tonton Kingsley, il fait peur avec sa grosse voix. Tu sais qu'on va rester à la maison encore un mois entier !

 **Narcissa :** Oui ma puce. D'ailleurs je me disais que je pourrais en profiter pour vous appeler plus souvent dans la journée… Vous vous réveillez vers quelle heure déjà ? À votre âge, un réveil plus matinal ne vous ferait pas de mal !

 **Hermione (à Draco) :** Et adieu le sexe matinal. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu crois qu'on peut se procurer un retourneur de temps pour avancer de quelques semaines ?

**20h17, chez les Potter-Snape**

**Severus :** C'est bien joli de dire merci, mais il serait peut être temps aussi de nous expliquer pourquoi il y a une telle pénurie de bulles de protection alors que la main d'œuvre pour en fabriquer ne manque pas ! On ne va pas me faire croire qu'on est en pénurie de pustules de limaces !

 **Harry :** Calme toi Severus, tu sais bien que Kingsley fait de son mieux…

 **Teddy :** En tout cas, moi, pas de Poudlard pendant encore un mois, ça me va très bien !

 **Harry :** Ah donc ça ne te dérange pas qu'on annule notre road trip en Italie cet été pour que tu puisses rattraper tes cours ?

 **Teddy :** Et vous laisser partir tous les deux en amoureux comme quand j'étais bébé et que mamie Andromeda m'a gardé ? Jamais de la vie ! À moi les glaces, les pizzas et les jolies sorci… Hum. Bon ben je file dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs…

 **Harry :** Ah la la, quel môme ! Allez Sev arrête de râler contre ce bout de parchemin. Viens me faire un bisou. Tu sais, Albus est déjà au lit, Teddy est monté dans sa chambre… et on vient de rénover les plans de travail de la cuisine…

 **Severus :** Petit vaurien va ! Je crois qu'il reste des fraises dans la boîte réfrigérée…

**20h17, en salle de réanimation à Sainte Mangouste**

**Ginny :** Madame Patil, j'appelle pour vous dire que l'état de votre fille s'est stabilisé et qu'elle pourra rentrer chez elle dans quelques jours. Non ne me remerciez pas… Oui encore un mois, et peut être dans l'attente d'une seconde vague… Soyez forte vous aussi et courage.

**20h17, quelque part en Roumanie**

**Un certain rouquin charmeur de dragons :** Voyons voir, j'ai reçu une réponse à mon annonce dans la Gazette. Oh Merlin, Dubois quel coquin! Ces abdos, cette ligne merveilleuse qui file vers le bas… Maudite photo qui est coupée trop tôt ! Je dois lui envoyer une réponse digne de ce nom. La main dans le pantalon, trop cliché ?

Assomoir, _Chroniques de sorciers en confinement_ , publié entre le 14 avril et le 14 mai 2020 sur Fanfiction.net

(<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13552576/1/Chroniques-de-sorciers-en-confinement>)

Ce qui est aussi intéressant avec cette fanfiction, c'est qu'on y lit en filigrane les opinions et la situation personnelle de l'autrice. On peut aussi voir comment elle a fait face au confinement en utilisant l'arme de la dérision dans ses écrits ; en la rendant moins sérieuse, la situation sanitaire devenait plus supportable, pour elle comme pour ses lecteurs, auxquels elle a pu transmettre un état d'esprit plus positif.

Mais il n'y a pas que sur le fond que l'on a pu expérimenter pendant ce confinement, et en travaillant la forme, sans même l'évoquer une seule fois, certains auteurs de fanfictions ont voulu à la fois essayer d'écrire d'une autre façon, et d'offrir une expérience de lecture qui fasse sens dans ce contexte. C'est le cas de Judith H, dont l'exemple est particulièrement intéressant.

Cette dernière écrit essentiellement des _drabbles_ , en majeure partie basés sur l'univers _X-men_. Le _drabble_ est une forme de littérature brève très répandue en fanfiction entre autres ; la difficulté de l'exercice réside dans le fait de développer le plus de choses intéressantes en cent mots exactement. Judith H a néanmoins pour habitude de travailler avec deux autres contraintes: d'une part le fait d'écrire un _drabble_ en sept minutes ou moins ; et d'autre part, le fait de se faire souffler par une autre personne un mot qui servira de point de départ à ce _drabble_ et constituera son titre. Elle a écrit ses recueils de _drabbles_ dans plusieurs cadres ; parfois comme cadeaux pour des anniversaires ; parfois lors de ce qu'elle appelle L'Heure pour l'Écriture, un défi qu'elle a réalisé tous les samedis à 20h30 du 3 août 2013 au 2 août, et qui consistait à écrire pendant une heure des _drabbles_ à partir des mots que sa communauté lui proposait suite à un appel sur ses réseaux sociaux ; et également dans le cadre d'ateliers _drabble_ qu'elle organisait pour le collectif NoName (<https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Collectif-NoName/180169/>), un groupe fondé sur Facebook et Fanfiction.net qui propose des défis collaboratifs pour les auteurs de fanfictions.

Judith H est aussi une habituée des challenges d'écriture du NaNoWriMo, une initiative dont je vais devoir parler plus en détail avant d'aller plus loin. Le _National Novel Writing Month_ (raccourci en NaNoWriMo) a été créé en 1999 dans le but de lancer un défi aux internautes-écrivains, celui d'écrire un roman de 50000 mots en trente jours. Chaque année en novembre, des milliers de personnes prêtes à se lancer dans l'aventure se rassemblent sur le site de l'événement. Au fil du temps, une large communauté d'auteurs et de lecteurs s'est formée autour de ce projet, offrant ainsi aux personnes écrivant des fictions originales les mêmes avantages de soutien et de visibilité que les communautés que l'on trouve sur les sites comme Fanfiction.net et Archive of Our Own. Cependant le NaNoWriMo n'entend pas se fermer à la fanfiction ; à ses yeux, c'est un excellent exercice pour travailler son style d'écriture et apprendre à développer des personnages, et une littérature tout aussi valable qu'un écrit de pure création. L'un de ses membres a même consacré un article sur le blog NaNoWriMo en faveur de cette dernière, en mettant en avant le travail tout à fait sérieux et poussé que réalisent les auteurs de fanfictions:

_« Writers across Archive of Our Own, WattPad, and more are their own worlds of kudos and comments, alongside being a hub of the most accessible creative works on the Internet (It’s all free!). I’ve met so many writers on Ao3 who love the same tropes as I do. We message each other to beta-read works, to toss around ideas, to scream about real-life problems. It’s a wonderful way to start writing, especially for those who may be intimidated by starting from scratch. [...]To the writers out there who are doubting writing fanfiction, I say go for it. Fanfic is just as valid as its counterpart, and it has its perks. »_

« Archive of Our Own, WattPad et autres ont constitué leur propre monde fait d'encouragements et de commentaires pour leurs auteurs, en plus d'être les lieux de rassemblement d'œuvres de création les plus accessibles d'Internet (ils sont entièrement gratuits!). J'ai rencontré tant d'écrivains sur Ao3 qui aiment les mêmes tropes que moi. Nous correspondons ensemble pour relire nos textes, pour discuter autour de nouvelles idées, pour dénoncer des problèmes de la vraie vie. C'est une merveilleuse façon de commencer à écrire, en particulier pour ceux qui seraient intimidés par le fait de partir de zéro. […] A tous les auteurs qui remettent en question le fait d'écrire de la fanfiction, je dis « Lancez-vous ! ». La fanfic est aussi valable que son homologue, et elle a ses avantages. » [Ma traduction]

Monique Bucasay, « In Favor of Fanfiction », publié le 7 février 2020 sur le blog NaNoWriMo

(<https://blog.nanowrimo.org/post/190704577181/in-favor-of-fanfiction>)

Fort de son succès, et surtout d'avoir hébergé les premières ébauches de nombreux romans désormais connus comme _De L'Eau pour les éléphants_ de Sara Gruens ou _Silo_ de Hugh Howey, le NaNoWriMo est devenu une organisation à but non lucratif qui développe désormais plusieurs programmes en faveur de l'éducation et de l'écriture, dont les fameux camps NaNoWriMo, qui ont lieu en avril et en juillet (<https://nanowrimo.org/what-is-camp-nanowrimo>).

Lors de ces camps, ce sont les auteurs eux-mêmes qui se fixent des objectifs pour le mois, que ce soit en nombre de mots, de pages, ou de temps passé à écrire. Ce sont ainsi des défis un peu plus variés que celui du mois de novembre, et plus abordables pour des auteurs de fanfictions. Et par un hasard du calendrier, le camp NaNoWriMo d'avril 2020 a coïncidé avec le confinement, ce qui a fait que plus de personnes ont eu le temps de se prêter au jeu.

Judith H, pour revenir enfin à elle, avait déjà participé aux camps les trois années précédentes, et elle a souhaité pendant le confinement se prêter à une expérience différente, ainsi qu'elle me l'a expliqué :

« Cette année, une période de creux dans mon travail aidant (je suis traductrice littéraire), je me suis dis que j'allais faire la session d'avril avec un objectif modeste de 6,000 mots. A titre de comparaison, pour le dernier camp NaNoWriMo, je m'étais fixée un objectif de 25,000 mots, mais ce que je souhaitais, c'est la régularité et me dire d'écrire tous les jours.  
J'ai demandé donc à une amie, qui aime explorer des nouvelles choses dans le domaine de l'écriture comme moi, de me donner une liste de 60 mots qui allait être la base de ce recueil. Comme vous avez peut-être eu l'occasion de le voir, les mots sont très variés et ils n'ont guère de liens entre eux si ce n'est le fait d'avoir été choisis par cette personne. Ensuite, les mots étant en deux colonnes sur sa liste, je me suis dit, faisons bon usage de ça, une colonne sera dédiée au point de vue d'un personnage (Charles) l'autre à celui de l'autre personnage (Erik). Et au 15 du mois, j'ai inversé, la colonne de droite devenant celle de Charles et celle de gauche, celle d'Erik. 

Pour la première fois, j'ai eu envie de faire un recueil de _drabbles_ qui soit une histoire suivie, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas de ce que j'écris d'habitude. Il me semblait que le temps s'écoulait différemment avec le confinement et que c'était une occasion assez peu commune qui se présentait à moi et qu'il fallait que j'en tire partie. Je suis lectrice de Proust (là vous allez me dire, mais quel est le rapport avec la choucroute ?) et j'apprécie beaucoup sa façon de considérer le temps et comment il s'écoule, comment a-t-il pu recréer toute une société depuis les confins de sa chambre tapissée de liège, et il est né en moi cette idée de tirer partie de ce qui me semblait alors la seule occasion que j'aurai jamais de faire quelque chose qui s'apparente à ce qu'il avait vécu il y a un siècle de ça. »

  
Judith H a ainsi considéré d'une autre manière le temps de l'écriture pour ce défi, et a voulu constituer une œuvre suivie à partir de _drabbles_. Chaque jour, elle a en a écrit et publié deux, en insistant auprès de ses lecteurs pour qu'eux-mêmes respectent ce même rythme de lecture « parce que tout dans ce texte, est une question de l'attente, dans ce qui précède le moment, dans les préparatifs ». Elle a aussi souhaité prendre davantage le temps de la création qu'elle ne le fait d'habitude :

« Une autre spécificité de ce recueil réside dans le fait que les _drabbles_ n'ont pas été écrits au chronomètre mais au ressenti. Il n'y avait pas 7 minutes pour les écrire, là, j'ai pris le temps, j'ai voulu forger des images, des sensations, où des 24 images par seconde qui donnent au cinéma l'illusion du mouvement, on s'arrête sur image et on passe à quelque chose de beaucoup plus lent, pas saccadé, non, mais figé, un arrêt sur image, une pause. »

Au final, ce temps libre dont elle disposait et disposait son public, elle a voulu l'utiliser différemment qu'en produisant du contenu à foison, elle a voulu écrire quelque chose qui l'occuperait plus elle que ses lecteurs, mais qui se dégusterait lentement, quelque chose à travers laquelle ils pourraient apprendre à prendre le temps, le temps de lire et de s'appesantir sur les mots, leurs sens, de ne pas se précipiter, de pas occuper leurs journées qu'en ingurgitant de la fanfiction à la chaîne. Et l'aboutissement de tout cela, de cette expérience de confinement, c'est _Mauvais Genres_ , un recueil d'instantanés qui décrivent petit à petit une histoire d'amour entre les deux personnages, Charles et Erik (tirés donc, de l'univers _X-men_ ), dont voici les prémisses :

**Mouche**

« Comment être absolument certain de faire mouche à tous les coups ? Comment être certain que l'homme assis en face de vous partage vos sentiments ? Comment être bien certain que d'un coup de poing, il ne vous cassera pas la gueule, vous faisant mordre la poussière et que le goût, triste et amer du refus sera presque aussi affreux que ce goût métallique dans votre bouche ? Ou peut-être que vous aurez une bonne surprise ? Oh mais la surprise est même très bonne, le sourire de votre vis-à-vis s'élargit. Vous avez un mois pour le faire vôtre. C'est aujourd'hui que l'on commence. »

Judith H, _Mauvais Genres_ , publié entre le 1er et le 30 avril 2020 sur Archive of Our Own

(<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428300/chapters/56152294>)

  
  


Ce que l'on pourra retenir de ces deux expériences, c'est que Judith H, tout comme Assomoir et bien d'autres, ont trouvé un médium à travers la fanfiction et la création pour garder intact le lien humain, même s'il ne pouvait s'effectuer qu'à distance, et ce chacune à leur manière. Bien sûr, il serait faux de dire que la fanfiction aura été le seul moyen pour parvenir à cette fin. Les créateurs, qu'ils viennent du net ou non, ont tous fait preuve d'un grand élan solidaire plein d'inventivité durant le confinement, afin de soutenir et de divertir leur communauté, que ce soit avec des webcomics, des _drawing challenges_ , des concerts sur Instagram, des sketchs sur Youtube, etc...

Mais dans le cas de la fanfiction, le confinement aura vraiment eu de bénéfique de mettre davantage en lumière ce type d'écrits face à des pratiques éditoriales plus archaïques complètement bloquées. J'aimerais conclure ce long dossier en me disant que tout cela aidera peut-être enfin la fanfiction à être considérée comme de la vraie littérature par le monde de l'édition. Voire à lui donner un vrai statut légal comme œuvre. Peut-être pas dès demain, mais un premier pas sera déjà fait si davantage d'éditeurs et d'écrivains commencent à considérer d'un meilleur œil le fait d'écrire sur Internet, de partager et d'interagir avec le lectorat, comme cela a pu être le cas pour Cédric Tonoli avec son roman numérique participatif _Livre comme l'air_ (<https://www.votre-histoire.ch/>). Il faut qu'ils commencent enfin à envisager l'écriture et la littérature d'une autre façon que celle qui est la même depuis des siècles, cet espèce de monolithe gravé uniquement dans le papier et interdit à toute transformation ou évolution. Et surtout, que cela dépasse le stade d'expérience ponctuelle, pour devenir quelque chose de plus répandu parmi la profession. Souvent, l'acceptation vient de la banalisation. Celle-ci s'est mise en marche lorsque le monde s'est arrêté. Et puisque l'on n'a pas fini d'être reconfiné, il ne lui reste plus maintenant qu'à continuer.


End file.
